Dinosaurs, dragons and chocolate
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: [A Kazoku companion / One-Shot.] Liam n'a pas sommeil et veut que sa maman lui raconte une histoire. Cute / Fluffy.


Dinosaurs, dragons and chocolate est un OS lié à ma fic Kazoku. J'avais envie de voir un peu plus de ce petit Liam adorable et malicieux, alors plutôt que d'en faire un flashback, pourquoi pas faire un petit OS.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Elle était allongée en travers de son lit, ses pieds sous le vieux patchwork que sa mère lui avait offert l'année précédente, appréciant enfin un instant de tranquillité. Son ordinateur était devant elle, le visage de son ancien compagnon au centre de l'écran.

En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait l'imaginer dans la pièce, en train de réciter son script d'une voix posée, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils travaillaient encore ensemble. Elle avait besoin de regarder son émission, elle avait besoin de l'entendre parler, parce qu'elle avait peur d'oublier. Elle avait peur de ne pas être capable de parler de l'homme qu'elle aimait, peur de ne pas pouvoir dire à Liam qui était son père.

Elle se tourna, s'allongeant sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Elle était à deux doigts de s'endormir, bercée par la voix de Will lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement, et qu'une tête blonde entra dans la pièce en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. L'obscurité permit à Mackenzie de faire semblant de dormir alors que son fils avançait vers elle, tout en gardant un œil ouvert.

Il grimpa sur le lit et s'assit en tailleurs à côté de l'ordinateur, ses mains étaient posées à plat sur ses genoux, ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux et il souriait bêtement en écoutant la voix qui émanait de l'ordinateur.

« Pourquoi tu regardes les informations ? » finit-il par marmonner

« Parce que c'est intéressant. »

« Mais tu fais les informations maman ! Pourquoi tu les regardes ? Tu pourrais regarder un film ou lire un livre. Pourquoi tu regardes ? »

« Parce que... »

« Moi, quand je serais grand. » coupa-t-il « Je ne regarderais pas, c'est nul, tout le monde dit tout le temps pareil, et parfois tu es en colère parce qu'ils disent des bêtises. Mon travail, il sera mieux. »

« Oh, et qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ? »

« Chasser des dinosaures maman ! »

Il avait dit ça comme si c'était une évidence, et Mackenzie ne pu s'empêcher de rire alors que son fils tirait la couverture sur lui et se blottissait contre elle. Elle coupa la vidéo, puis éteignit l'ordinateur avant de le pousser jusqu'à la table de chevet. Liam suivi le mouvement restant collé contre sa mère, suçant la manche de son haut de pyjama.

« Les dinosaures n'existent plus mon chéri. »

« Si. »

« Non, tu te souviens, je t'ai expliqué l'histoire de la météorite... »

« Je m'en fiche de la mété...météorite, je vais trouver des dinosaures, et je vais être célèbre. Oh, et je serais dans les informations, tu veux bien ? »

« Si tu travailles bien à l'école, et que tu te laves les dents avant d'aller au lit tous les soirs, on pourra négocier. » répondit-elle en souriant « En attendant, qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans mon lit ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas dormir. »

« Tu as essayé de fermer tes yeux et de compter jusqu'à dix ? »

« J'ai compté jusqu'à douze ! » répliqua-t-il en jetant ses bras en l'air « Je crois que j'ai mangé trop de chocolats avec tonton Jim, il avait dit que je pouvais en prendre un petit peu, mais j'ai fini le paquet quand il est parti travailler. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Liam, et il se blottit un peu plus contre elle, entourant ses bras autour du cou de sa mère.

« Est-ce-que tu peux me raconter une histoire ? » murmura-t-il

« Oui, je peux faire ça, tu veux des dinosaures ou des dragons ? »

« L'histoire du Prince Liam. »

« Hum...Il était une fois, dans un monde lointain et fantastique, un petit garçon prénommé Liam. Il était le Prince d'une grande contrée appelée Georgia, et il vivait dans un grand château avec sa mère, la Reine. C'était un petit garçon très intelligent, et très drôle qui aimait beaucoup l'aventure. Souvent, il entendait parler d'un dragon très dangereux qui se cachait dans une grotte non loin du château, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Un jour, il vit un homme qui entrait dans la salle du trône pour s'adresser à sa mère, la Reine.

L'homme raconta qu'il avait vu un terrible monstre en accompagnant ses moutons en haut de la colline, alors, le Prince, curieux, alla demander à sa nourrice si l'histoire qu'il avait entendue était vraie, et la femme, qui n'aimait pas mentir, lui raconta qu'avant sa naissance, son père le Roi avait tenté d'aller vaincre le dragon, mais qu'il n'était jamais revenu.

Le soir venu, après que tout le monde se soit couché, Liam sorti de son lit, enfila ses chaussons, et pris sa couverture. Il avait très envie de voir le dragon. Il quitta le château sans se faire remarquer, et muni d'une lanterne, marcha toute la nuit vers la colline. Le petit Prince marcha longtemps, et au lever du soleil du troisième jour, il atteint le sommet de la colline. Devant lui, au loin, se dressait une grande montagne, au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait une grotte, celle du dragon.

En descendant la colline, il passa par un village, les hommes et les femmes le regardaient étrangement, sans rien dire, comme s'ils ne savaient pas s'il était le Prince, ou un simple enfant égaré. Liam souriait et disait bonjour aux paysans tout en continuant à marcher. Il passa par une forêt sombre et dangereuse, le hululement des chouettes, et les bruits de la forêt lui faisait peur, mais il continuait d'avancer, uniquement guidé par la lumière de lune.

Le cinquième jour, juste avant le coucher du soleil, il arriva devant la grotte. Il cria aussi fort qu'il pouvait appelant le monstre, encore et encore. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit un grondement, fort, et effrayant, il fit un pas en arrière et trébucha sur une pierre. Quand il se releva, quelques secondes plus tard, ce n'était pas un monstre, mais un homme avec une torche de feu qui se tenait devant lui. Il était grand, portait une longue barbe, et ses cheveux étaient longs. Le Prince était étonné de voir un homme sortir de la grotte, alors il demanda à l'homme son prénom.

- On m'appelle Victor, répondit l'homme avant de continuer, et toi, qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Liam.

- Tu es venu seul ?, demanda t-il

- Oui, j'ai quitté le château, j'ai traversé les prés, les villages, la colline, un autre village, et enfin la forêt pour voir le dragon.

- Comme c'est courageux de ta part, personne ne vient jamais jusque ici, la forêt est dangereuse.

Le Prince demanda pourquoi la forêt était si dangereuse, et l'homme raconta une histoire de loups, et des individus magiques qui y vivaient. La plupart des personnes aux alentours ne s'y aventuraient pas, trop effrayés par ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, et par la légende du dragon.

- Si tu vis dans la grotte, il n'y a pas de dragon. Tu as inventé le dragon pour faire peur !

- Je n'ai rien inventé, autrefois, le dragon était là, il se cachait au fond de la grotte, mais il n'y a plus rien.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Il ne reste que les traces d'hommes courageux venus affronter la bête. Répondit Victor

Le Prince... »

« Le dragon va les manger. » coupa Liam « Et puis le Prince va retrouver son papa dans le ventre du dragon ! Fini ! »

Mackenzie embrassa son fils sur le front, le petit garçon riait, amusé d'avoir mit fin à l'histoire qu'il connaissait par cœur aussi rapidement. C'était son histoire préférée, celle qu'elle avait inventé un soir d'été lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux entourés dans un plaid sur la plage, regardant l'océan. Elle avait imaginé une histoire de princes et de dragons, une histoire pleine d'aventure pour ravir son fils.

Liam glissa sa tête sous la couverture avant de doucement, la tirer pour que seul ses yeux soient visibles. Mackenzie pouvait voir le sourire joueur sur son visage, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas envie de dormir, qu'il voulait juste s'amuser, et l'embêter.

« Mama ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est quand que je vais avoir cinq ans ? »

« Dans quatre mois. »

« Oh...ça fait combien de dodos ? »

« Environ cent. » répondit-elle « Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux une piscine de chocolat, avec des bonbons pour tremper dedans, et des chamallows ! »

« On dit une fondue de chocolat, et on verra, tu m'as déjà demandé des dinosaures géants la semaine dernière. »

« Oui, mais les dinos, ça se mange pas, une piscine de chocolat, c'est trop bien. S'il-te-plaît maman. »

« On va voir. »

« S'il-te-plaît. »

« Okay. Des dinosaures et du chocolat. »

« Et des dragons ! » ajouta le petit garçon « Oh oui, des dragons de toutes les couleurs ! »

* * *

.


End file.
